


Babyslut, Catboy and a Happy HAPPY New Year

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [35]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, real life events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Happy new year, have a chatfic update :)Featuring.... the AMAZING lengthy LENGTHY MattDrai fic by puckthisshift (go read it, RIGHT NOW)Like, half of germany's WJ team being out with ronaKirby Dach's wrist injuryTazer's health news (more on this in the author note)Zdeno Chara getting signed to the caps (WTF)Day one of training camp for the sabresZdeno chara's bondage bedImages of Mitch Marner as a catboy/princess peach
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Erik Johnson/OMC, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Strome/Ryan McLeod, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 55
Kudos: 165





	Babyslut, Catboy and a Happy HAPPY New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Very little will be said about Jonny Toews current ongoing health struggles - as someone who struggles with Chronic Fatigue syndrome this isn't a fun thing for me to write about, whilst I want to keep it in, because I like making this fic about stuff which happens to the hockeys, I will keep it not super heavy.

Drai:

| 

<https://hocktent.tumblr.com/post/638760190741757952/dear-diary>  
  
---|---  
  
Drai:

| 

😂😂  
  
Chucky:

| 

AWww babyslut, you browsing my tag on tumblr?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I knew you loved me really 😉  
  
Drai:

| 

I’m sorry, you call me what?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

BABYSLUT I’M DYING  
  
Cale:

| 

Best. Day. Ever.  
  
Chucky:

| 

😈  
  
Davo:

| 

Do you mind NOT calling Leon a slut Matty?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I didn’t imply he’s a fully grown slut 😉  
  
Chucky:

| 

Also it’s a reference, lighten up a little :P  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It is, I’m backing chucky up on that one  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s the best reference anyone’s made ever.  
  
Sid:

| 

Can we maybe have a LITTLE bit of civility in the g/c, I know you two are mortal enemies  
  
Chucky:

| 

You have to say he’s my nemesis. It sounds sexier  
  
Chucky:

| 

ALSO are you implying that slut is an insult, because it’s 90% of my personality and I’m hurt.  
  
Sid:

| 

*sigh* please Chucky, I recognise you’re getting into working mode but still  
  
Sid:

| 

Leon, how are your juniors boys getting on? They must be exhausted  
  
Drai:

| 

Exhausted is correct  
  
Drai:

| 

But more positive tests now mean more boys can play  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ngl bbslut I was cheering your boys against Canada  
  
Chucky:

| 

Mostly because I’ll cheer anyone against Canada, but still.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Even as a Canadian that was painful to watch  
  
Sid:

| 

How’s Dach doing?  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Heartbroken  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Like, that is literally the only word I’ve got for it.  
  
Brinksy:

| 

He’s getting a million snuggles and cuddles from his boy, which I am manfully refraining from saying anything about  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Because they are still insisting they are ‘just bros’  
  
Hartsy:

| 

There’s some heart breaking stuff about him/bo/cozens online  
  
Marns:

| 

Everyone says they’re the new me, dyl and con :D  
  
Marns:

| 

It’s like we’ve got our own personal rookies  
  
Stromer:

| 

Yeah, well I get Kirby obviously, you two can fight over the other two.  
  
Cale:

| 

Noooo @79, you have to ship Bo/Timmy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I do?  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean… I do. So yes, yes you do :P  
  
EJ:

| 

You’ve got to stop “shipping” your buddies with people salad  
  
Cale:

| 

Make me.  
  
Cale:

| 

And Bo and Con would make SUCH A CUTE COUPLE  
  
Cale:

| 

Plus, it stops people shipping me with timms and I don’t like that ship  
  
Cale:

| 

He’s my buddy. But I wouldn’t…. it’s not…  
  
Nate:

| 

There’s a fucking mood  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And yet you have no problem shipping ME with other people :p  
  
Cale:

| 

That’s cause you’re cute 😉  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m reading back up…. Babyslut?  
  
Chucky:

| 

:D it’s the best nickname for Drat ever.  
  
Chucky:

| 

@TBeauts pleeaaaaaaase change his screen name  
  
Teeks:

| 

But… but why?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s from a mattdrai fic  
  
Cale:

| 

A SUPER HOT mattdrai fic  
  
Davo:

| 

Matty, why are you reading fic about you having sex with my boyfriend?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ok, firstly, because we’re nemisises in it  
  
Chucky:

| 

(nemiseses? Nemesi, nemesisies???)  
  
Cale:

| 

Nemeses. It’s literally on your spellchecker Matty.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Secondly, it’s mostly just really hot hate sex  
  
Chucky:

| 

I can ignore the fact it’s about ACTUAL Draisaitl, esp seeing as he’s mostly referred to as babyslut 😉  
  
Drai:

| 

I hate you so much.  
  
Chucky:

| 

😘 ilu2 babyslut  
  
Cale:

| 

Like, for real though, it’s an awesome fic  
  
Willy:

| 

I still find it weird you guys read that shit  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That sounds very much like a YOU problem, and not an us problem :P  
  
Segsy:

| 

I’m with the kids on this one  
  
Segsy:

| 

Like, the me/brownie stuff is weird, ngl. I wouldn’t ever fuck a guy with the same name as me  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Don’t you mostly call him brownie though  
  
Segsy:

| 

Well, yeah, but like, if I’m in bed with a dude I’m gonna want to use his first name  
  
Segsy:

| 

And moaning your OWN name in bed is just…  
  
Kaner:

| 

I mean, moaning your own name in bed is pretty on brand for you Segs :P  
  
Segsy:

| 

KANER  
  
Segsy:

| 

How’s Taze?  
  
Tazer:

| 

You realise I’m also in here??  
  
Segsy:

| 

TAZER  
  
Segsy:

| 

How are you?  
  
Tazer:

| 

You realise I’m not any different to how I’ve been for like months  
  
Tazer:

| 

Just accepted that I’m not going to be able to play until we work out what’s wrong  
  
Segsy:

| 

You and me on IR  
  
Segsy:

| 

I’LL KEEP YOU ENTERTAIN  
  
Kaner:

| 

Jonny has to look after the actual baby, and the kirbybaby  
  
Kaner:

| 

I feel like he’s going to be busy  
  
Stromer:

| 

😍 kirbybaby  
  
Kaner:

| 

I might ban you from speaking until you sign a damn contract Stromer  
  
Stromer:

| 

Call up your buddy stan and get him to offer me a decent on then :P  
  
Kaner:

| 

I’VE TRIED :P  
  
Segsy:

| 

Hey @staalsy you’ve started training camp yeah?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Today. Yep.  
  
Segsy:

| 

… how’s jeff?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

DON’T. DON’T.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Ugh, I have to take this to pining group, because I know I’m going to be Too Much™  
  
Lu:

| 

You can have a day of reprieve to talk about your boy in here.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Ugh, he’s bulked up in this off season  
  
Staalsy:

| 

And it looks so fucking good on him  
  
Staalsy:

| 

But he’s still… like… my jeffy y’know?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Literally, turned up and he flung himself into my arms  
  
Landy:

| 

I’ve TOLD you, he missed you big time  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Did you say anything to him???  
  
Staalsy:

| 

It’s day one!!!  
  
Cartsy:

| 

And you said you’d say something at training camp  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Yes, but we were very busy today, there wasn’t really a good moment  
  
Richie:

| 

ERIC!  
  
Richie:

| 

There’s never going to be a GOOD moment  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Idk, him throwing himself into your arms and saying how much he’d missed you SEEMED LIKE A PRETTY GOOD MOMENT TO ME  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I mean, tbf, yes that would have been a good moment  
  
Staalsy:

| 

IF I HADN’T FROZEN LIKE AN IDIOT  
  
Landy:

| 

Like, honestly, I can just ask him if he’s into you  
  
Staalsy:

| 

PLEASE DON’T  
  
Staalsy:

| 

That would be SO awkward.  
  
Landy:

| 

I’d be casual!! Y’know, like “eric’s a fucking babe though isn’t he?”  
  
EJ:

| 

Do ittttttttt  
  
TBeauts:

| 

DO ITTTT  
  
Nate:

| 

DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Claude:

| 

I’m beginning to see why so many bad decisions are made on the Avs  
  
Landy:

| 

Rude.  
  
Landy:

| 

ALSO, might I remind you that your beloved was an Av.  
  
Segsy:

| 

Hold on… no bickering for a second  
  
Segsy:

| 

ZEE JUST GOT SIGNED TO THE CAPS!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Willy:

| 

:O WHAT?  
  
Willy:

| 

HOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT  
  
Willy:

| 

DUDE THIS IS AWESOME  
  
Segsy:

| 

THIS IS NOT AWESOME  
  
Segsy:

| 

How the FUCK could boston do that….  
  
Segsy:

| 

Oh wait, I know how the fuck…  
  
Segsy:

| 

It’s boston -.-  
  
Kaner:

| 

Well shit.  
  
Sid:

| 

I don’t mean to be rude but…  
  
Sid:

| 

What exactly are the caps building?  
  
Willy:

| 

WE DON’T KNOW BUT WE LOVE IT  
  
Burky:

| 

A team that is full of love and affection?  
  
Latts:

| 

No hard skills, just chaos :D  
  
Sid:

| 

Is Chara really gonna fit in with the Caps whole… everything?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dude’s got a bondage frame on his bed.  
  
Chucky:

| 

He’ll be fine  
  
Sid:

| 

HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT???  
  
Sid:

| 

Wait… I don’t want to know  
  
Chucky:

| 

It’s on the internet…  
  
Sid:

| 

I… what?  
  
Segsy:

| 

He’s not wrong. Zee posted a pic from his bedroom one day, like, not a dick pic, just a selfie  
  
Segsy:

| 

But you can see the full on bondage bed frame in the background  
  
Hartsy:

| 

#lifegoals  
  
EJ:

| 

I SWEAR YOU LIVE TO TORMENT ME CARTER HART  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠  
  
Chucky:

| 

ALSO, in honour of the new year, I thought you might like to see this  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://whatincornation.tumblr.com/post/638816929640038400/>  
  
Marns:

| 

OMG I LOVE IT  
  
Chucky:

| 

I thought you might  
  
JT:

| 

He’s just shared it in the team chat 🤦‍♂️  
  
Marns:

| 

BECAUSE IT’S AMAZING  
  
Chucky:

| 

There are divisions on tumblr atm as to whether you make a better princess peach or with catboy headphones  
  
Marns:

| 

CATBOY HEADPHONES????  
  
Chucky:

| 

Catboy headphones  
  
Chucky:

| 

<https://whatincornation.tumblr.com/post/639000820383383552/it-drives-me-insane-because-i-cant-find-any-idea>  
  
Marns:

| 

OMG DO THEY EXIST IN REAL LIFE?  
  
JT:

| 

<https://www.bestbuy.com/site/razer-kraken-kitty-wired-stereo-gaming-headset-with-rgb-lighting-black/6382339.p?skuId=6382339>  
  
Marns:

| 

😻😻😻😻😻  
  
Cale:

| 

I’m sure JT would buy them for you if you asked nicely  
  
Marns:

| 

I am TOTALLY capable of buying MYSELF catboy headphones  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT THEN HOW WILL JT FEEL LIKE HE’S YOUR SUGAR DADDY  
  
JT:

| 

DID SOMEONE IMPLY I WANTED TO FEEL LIKE THAT?!?!?  
  
EJ:

| 

Again, Cale, bb.  
  
EJ:

| 

Fic… real life…. NOT THE SAME  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT IT COULD BE 😍  
  
EJ:

| 

Ilu kid  
  
Cale:

| 

:D love you too pops 😘  
  
Teeks:

| 

HAPPY NEW YEARS BOYS  
  
Claude:

| 

Happy new years  
  
Claude:

| 

TK I didn’t need a new years snap of you shoving your tongue down Patty’s throat.  
  
TK:

| 

IT’S OUR NEW YEARS KISS  
  
Howdy:

| 

HAPPY NEW YEARS. Like, I’m a few beers in, but I love you guys  
  
Chucky:

| 

Love you too Howds  
  
EJ:

| 

Nah, the kid is right, this chat is gold.  
  
Nate:

| 

True facts.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Love this whole chat. Queer support forever.  
  
Richie:

| 

<3  
  
Stromer:

| 

Stupid drunken toasts time???  
  
Brinksy:

| 

ALWAYS  
  
Stromer:

| 

TO THE QUEER CHAT  
  
Brinksy:

| 

To playing hockey with the people we love  
  
Teeks:

| 

To no more fucking bubbles  
  
Lu:

| 

To you rookies  
  
Richie:

| 

Yeah, to the next generation  
  
Cartsy:

| 

TO STAALSY DOING SOMETHING ABOUT HIS CRUSH ON SKINNY  
  
Staalsy:

| 

To fuck you cartsy, I’ll do it in my own time  
  
Segsy:

| 

To cute boys realising what is available to them  
  
McLeod:

| 

To not sticking our feet in our mouths when confronted with cute boys  
  
Lack:

| 

TO SCORING LOADS OF GOALS  
  
Chucky:

| 

To scoring loads of ass 😉  
  
Howdy:

| 

NEVER CHANGE MATTY  
  
Davo:

| 

To getting back to hockey  
  
Leon:

| 

To being in an environment where I’m allowed to punch chucky in the face  
  
Chucky:

| 

You know you love me babyslut  
  
TBeauts:

| 

To new experiences 😉  
  
Marns:

| 

TO CAT BOY HEADPHONES  
  
JT:

| 

To smiles  
  
Danny:

| 

To family  
  
Freddie:

| 

To not being separated from them <3  
  
Matts:

| 

To no-one getting the rona  
  
Tazer:

| 

To health  
  
Latts:

| 

To love (:  
  
Wilso:

| 

To the worlds most RANDOM team  
  
Kaner:

| 

To cute babies  
  
Claude:

| 

To cute kids  
  
EJ:

| 

To cute rookies?  
  
Cale:

| 

EJ!  
  
EJ:

| 

What? 😉  
  
Cale:

| 

To happy endings  
  
Burky:

| 

To more frequent team orgies?  
  
Sammy:

| 

I’ll drink to that 😉  
  
Josty:

| 

To uber supportive teammates  
  
Cale:

| 

WAIT… I JUST FEEL I NEED TO ADD, I DIDN’T MEAN THAT KIND OF HAPPY ENDING  
  
Carter:

| 

To “Happy Endings”  
  
Cale:

| 

I hate you  
  
Carter:

| 

No… no you don’t :p  
  
Gabe:

| 

The the gayest team on the block  
  
Nate:

| 

TO THE AVS <3  
  
Sid:

| 

Nah, I’m bringing it back round  
  
Sid:

| 

To. This. Fucking. Chat.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS BUDDIES. I have 2 hours left of 2020, I'm going to spend it reading fic about hockey players loving each other <3


End file.
